


Zuko's First Time

by TheBestSY



Series: Zuko's Journey with his Girls [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Shot, Ty Luko, Vaginal Sex, jinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestSY/pseuds/TheBestSY
Summary: Zuko is nervous about having sex for the first time with his girlfriend, Jin. Luckily, a childhood friend of his is there in Ba Sing Se to ease his worry. PREQUEL to 'The Tale of Zuko and Azula in Ba Sing Se'
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Jin/Ty Lee
Series: Zuko's Journey with his Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940380
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Reunion

“No way!” Ty Lee exclaimed to herself as she peered into the tea shop.

“Zuko’s here, in Ba Sing Se, eeeeeeh!” She said joyously as she clapped her hands and bounced in the air. She began to remember the fond memories she had with Zuko in the Palace and on Ember Island and how she and Azula would constantly try to set up him up with Mai and how shy they were. 

Her nostalgia was interrupted when she saw someone lean down towards Zuko’s face.

“Wait, is that a girl… KISSING HIM!” Ty Lee gasped as the Earth Kingdom teen leaned back up and left the store leaving a blush on Zuko’s face. After she left, Zuko returned to his normal brooding self, looking lost in thought as he slowly drank his tea. 

‘Sorry Azula, but this is too spicy to just ignore. Damn staying hidden,’ Ty Lee thought to herself as she approached the shop with a wide and jolly smile.

Zuko was too preoccupied to notice the circus girl approaching him. He had certainly gotten closer with Jin the more time he spent with her, but he just didn’t know if he was ready to do it yet. Let alone if this was the right way to go about doing it. There was something else he felt that was holding him back but he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He let out a deep sigh as he took another sip of his tea. 

Just then, his old childhood friend appeared in front of him and greeted him excitedly, “Hi Zuko, it’s been too long!”

Zuko immediately looked up in shock in response to his real name being uttered and spit out his tea as it dawned on him who exactly was standing before him. He didn’t bother saying anything. He instantly stood up and grabbed her arm and took her out of the store as several of the shop’s patrons stared in confusion. He slammed her against an alleyway wall right next to the store and pinned her arms before she could react. 

“Ooooo kinky,” She said calmly with a sarcastic wink at Zuko.

“TY LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” He screamed with his face not far from hers as his grip on her did not loosen in the slightest.

Ty Lee put a fake frown on her face making sure to use her puppy dog eyes on him, “Can’t a girl just catch up with a childhood friend she hasn’t seen in three years.” 

At that he began to back away from her. He knew exactly what she was doing to him but he also knew that she didn’t have any truly malice intent behind her actions. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then let out a sigh of frustration as he leaned back against the opposite wall. 

“Look Ty Lee, I’m a banished Fire Nation Prince in an enemy city. You can’t just call me by my real name in public like that.” He stated with a more even-tempered demeanor.

She of course understood what he was saying, but she didn’t dwell on that too much. She was still very much interested in who exactly the girl who had kissed him was and why it made him seem so conflicted. 

She leaned forward with her hands behind her back and her breasts on full display, “Why don’t you tell me about that girl who was all too eager to kiss you in front of everyone.” She felt a lot like Azula when she smirked at the sight of his widened eyes. 

He didn’t bother trying to come up with some fake story. Ty Lee may seem like a lamebrain but she wouldn’t fall for anything like that. And frankly, he wasn’t exactly in a state to come up with any good cover story. 

“She’s my, er, I uh, I guess you could say she’s my girlfriend, her name is Jin,” Zuko slightly hesitated but ultimately admitted with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head. 

She eyed him for some time after he said that. He gulped as he saw her studying him very, very carefully. He clearly wasn’t doing a good job hiding his emotions. 

“You know Zuko,” she started while placing a hand on his shoulder, “most girlfriends tend to ease the minds of their boyfriends, not make them more tense,” she said matter-of-factly. 

Zuko didn’t really pay much attention to her recent physical contact. He just looked down in an attempt to try and hide himself. ‘Fuck it,’ he thought. He wanted to clear his mind so desperately and he knew he couldn’t just keep his feelings bottled up anymore. 

“I don’t really know how to say this but uhhhh Jin feels as if we should, you know, take our relationship to the next level,” he said lowly while waving his wands to be clearer. 

Ty Lee was confused for a second but then quickly picked up on what Zuko was trying to say. She couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the sight. ‘Wow,’ she thought, ‘this turned out to be way better than I thought it would.’

“I know that we can’t really amount to anything serious. It’s just that, I do kinda like her and want to make her as happy as can be before I inevitably… end things.”

Ty Lee simply nodded knowing that Zuko wasn’t quite done yet. 

“It also doesn’t help that, well… uh, we’re both virgins and so this would be my first time.”

It was now Ty Lee’s turn to widen her eyes in shock. ‘A banished Fire Nation prince loses his virginity to some lowly Earth Kindom peasant, sounds like the plot of a cliché play performed by the Ember Island Players,’ she thought. A smirk once again formed on her face as a deviant idea popped up in her mind; she knew it would just make him more conflicted but she was already committed.

“You know Zuko… I can help make sure your first time goes smoothly and you have no regrets about it,” Ty Lee said with slightly tilted head and a sheepish smile. 

Zuko, with a light of hope in his eyes looked up, “What did you have in mind?”


	2. Not what he expected

Zuko couldn’t believe it. This was not what he had in mind when Ty Lee said she could help him; granted he really didn’t have any idea what she was thinking, but this certainly wasn’t it. 

‘How did she even get Jin to agree to this,’ he thought. This was a scene straight out of a novel. Here he was, in his room, with his girlfriend and his childhood friend, naked, right before his eyes. 

“Your turn ‘Lee’, take em alllllllll off,” Ty Lee said with a suave smirk and an emphasis on his fake name.

Zuko didn’t even register what she said. He was too busy ogling both of their bodies. They both had accentuated curves but what drew Zuko in the most were their large breasts. Zuko had never seen so much of a girl before and he was practically drooling at the sight. Jin’s face was bright red and attempted to hide her boobs out of embarrassment, but Ty Lee was much more confident and just stood there with her hands on her hips. 

Ty Lee, trying to get Zuko’s attention, exclaimed, “LEE!”

“Uhhh what, sorry uh, what do you want me to do?” Zuko said with a stutter. 

“Take, off, your clothes, now!” she said with emphasis on each word. 

“Oh uh… right.”

Zuko first took off his shirt, revealing his upper body; his broad shoulders, well-muscled arms, and defined six-pack all on display for his two soon-to-be lovers. Jin and Ty Lee felt their excitement grow more at the sight.

“I see all that time has served you well. Jin’s a lucky girl,” and with that Jin couldn’t help but look away in shyness. 

Zuko then moved to take off his final article of clothing. As he grabbed his pants, he felt his dick begin to harden and his face became even redder. But there was no turning back now, with a firm pull he took of his pants and stood up straight to have his whole body clearly visible. 

Now it was Ty Lee and Jin’s turn to ogle. But it wasn’t his shredded quads or his powerful calves, rather it was the appendage between his legs. It was quickly rising to attention and getting bigger all the while twitching as blood continued to flow to it. 

Ty Lee’s perverse excitement grew but she also started to feel a bit nervous. She had, had sex several times before while in the circus, but none of the guys she had been with were as well-endowed as Zuko. His cock was long but also had the girth to it to make it truly fat and big. It was intimidating, but ultimately enticing.

‘My oh my Mai, I guess you were right from the start,’ Ty Lee thought to herself. 

Zuko was rubbing the back of his head and looking down at the floor as he was blushing profusely. He had no idea what to do and had no plans of initiating the activity.

“Ho-How is that supposed to fit… in me?” Jin asked in caution

“Oh it’ll fit, but it will definitely take some time to get used to. We’re gonna go nice and slow,” Ty Lee responded. 

She approached Zuko and grabbed his hand to have him follow her. She walked him over until they were both right next to Jin. 

Ty Lee then grabbed Zuko’s cock and began to stroke at a torturously slow rate. Zuko lifted his head and immediately scrunched his eyes close; he had touched himself before but the feeling was nothing compared to Ty Lee’s firm grip on his hardness. 

She grabbed his chin with her other hand and brought his face down to meet her lips. Zuko’s eyes opened once again as he felt Ty Lee nibble on his lips and brush her tongue across them. He opened his mouth slightly to give her the access she desired and deepen the kiss. Their tongues began to clash in a fiery battle that had them desperate to cling on to each other. With her one hand still stroking his dick, she ran her other hand through his thick and silky, dark hair. 

Jin could only stare as the two kept at it. The atmosphere was getting hot and heavy fast and she couldn’t take her eyes off the sweat dripping off of Zuko’s body. It gave her the opportunity to further take in all his assets and she was starting to feel jealous that he was furiously making out with Ty Lee and not her. Still, the sight surged the dampness between her legs and she couldn’t help but begin to touch herself. 

“Ty Leee, I, I, I’m gonna cum!” Zuko yelled after pulling away.

“Go right ahead,” She responded huskily.

Just then stream after stream of a thick, warm liquid shot out of Zuko’s dick and drenched Ty Lee’s hand.

She then proceeded to bring her hand to her face to have a taste of Zuko.

“Mmmmmmm, such a strong taste.”

Ty Lee then wiped her hand on a towel and beckoned Jin over, “Your turn dear.”

Jin wasted no time and threw herself onto Zuko, grabbing onto his shoulders and kissing him hungrily. Zuko latched onto her cheeks and tilted his head to allow himself better access to her mouth. After all that making out with Ty Lee, he needed more. He and Jin had never gone this far with kissing, but based off her reaction, he knew she wanted this just as much. 

Zuko then felt Ty Lee nudge between the two and get on her knees. He wasn’t sure what she was doing, but then almost shrieked when he felt her mouth on his tip.

‘Time to get this cock hard again,’ she thought to herself as she began to move her mouth back and forth, each time taking more and more of his cock into her mouth.

Zuko continued to make out with Jin while Ty Lee served him on her knees. The pleasure he was feeling was even greater than before; Ty Lee’s mouth was wrapped so tightly around his dick and it felt so warm. She would occasionally swirl her tongue over his head, and he started to feel as if his mind was going blank.

After a few more minutes, Ty Lee bit on his dick a bit to stop him in his tracks. 

“Uhhhh, Ty Lee what are you doing!” Zuko shouted. 

“Hehe, your member has been restored to its former glory,” she retorted before giving his tip one final kiss. 

Ty Lee stood up and pushed Jin onto the bed. She got on her knees right next to her and turned her attention back to Zuko.

“Come here big boy, your girls are in need of some love,” she stated seductively. 

Zuko was still kind of dazed from the previous events, but hearing Ty Lee talk like that to him was seriously turning him on. He got on the bed and got on his knees right in front of Jin.

Ty Lee once again grabbed his dick and brought it over to Jin’s entrance.

No words needed to be said. Zuko and Jin looked at each other and nodded. Ty Lee in one final act of acknowledgement kissed Zuko’s cheek. 

Zuko then slowly inserted his head into Jin’s sex and they both tensed from the feeling. 

“Ughh, it’s so intense!” Jin screeched out. She had never felt anything like this before. She knew that discomfort and pain was a part of everyone’s first time, but this was not what she expected.

Zuko had to fight the urge to keep pushing. Jin was extremely tight and it felt like his dick was being squeezed. He so badly wanted to feel more of her warmth but also recognized that it was somewhat painful for her. 

Ty Lee then put a hand on his shoulder and nudged him forward, “Keep going, the pain will go away soon.”

Zuko listened and pushed a few more inches until his dick was halfway inside Jin. He saw her face ease up a bit which assured him that the pain was starting to recede. He held their position for a bit longer and then wrapped his left arm around her waist. He lifted her body on to his lap and then pushed the remaining inches of his dick inside Jin. 

Once he was fully sheathed, he saw her face light up. Pleasure flowed throughout her body and the bliss was revealed in her face. Zuko finally let go and began a steady rhythm of firm but gentle thrusts. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Jin couldn’t help but cry out.

“Jin you feel amazing!” Zuko roared back. 

Ty Lee smirked at the two and was glad to see them enjoying themselves. She then grabbed Zuko by the back of his head, “Don’t think you’re just gonna devote all your attention to her now.”

The two began to make out for the second time that evening – lips sucking on lips, tongues meshing with each other, all the while he felt like his dick was melting in Jin’s pussy – Zuko had never experienced this kind of pleasure before. He, Jin, and Ty Lee began to lose themselves in this moment; nothing else mattered, not the Avatar, not Ba Sing Se, not the Fire Nation, not Azula, and not Ozai. This was something that none of them would be able to get enough of. 

Feeling more confident, Zuko decided to take charge. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned down towards Ty Lee’s supple breasts. He planted kisses all over the flesh before he approached her nipples.  
“Mmmm such a naught boy- UGHHH!” Ty Lee yelped as Zuko attacked her nipples. 

He didn’t let up. He kissed the nipples tenderly before he latched onto them with his mouth and began to suck on them like a baby.

“WAIT, ughhhh, don’t suck!” Ty Lee continued as her body began to heat up. 

Simultaneously, Zuko began to increase his thrusts into Jin and hit more and more of her depths. He felt himself hit that special spot that his uncle used to talk about, Jin practically jumped out of her skin.

“Ahhhh, LEE!!!!” 

She fell back against the bed with her body arched in the air. Zuko kept up the pace of his thrusts while still ferociously sucking on Ty Lee’s nipples. It was tiring but he was too charged to stop. 

He then suddenly felt Jin’s walls start to collapse around his dick as she approached her orgasm. 

“Lee! Lee! OH LEE!!!!!!”

As she came the feeling of her walls collapsing squeezed his dick further and he couldn’t stop himself from releasing after a few more thrusts.

He pulled away from Ty Lee’s tits and roared mightily, “Jin! Jin! JIN!!!!!!” 

That familiar white, hot fluid flowed through her pussy and began to leak out as Zuko exited her. 

Jin couldn’t suppress her moans as Zuko’s cum flowed out of her. She had a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she basked in the afterglow. Zuko fell back on the bed between the two and couldn’t stop panting. That had been by far the highlight of his life so far, but he also felt like he could sleep for an entire day after all the effort he put in. But Ty Lee wouldn’t have it. 

“Don’t go quitting on me now. It’s time for me to show you just how flexible I really am.”

She then straddled his lap and placed her hands on his chest with his limp dick pressed against her entrance. 

“Ty Lee, what are you doing?”

“Shhhhh, just relax and let me do the work”

Ty Lee then began to grind her hips on Zuko’s cock. It didn’t take long for the stimulation to cause blood to flow to his dick once more.

“Agni Ty Lee you’re gonna drive me crazy”

With a giggle she lifted herself and aligned Zuko’s cock with her sex, and then slammed herself down all the way.

“Fuckkkkk your dick is stretching me!”

“Ty Lee! Agni you’re so tight!”

She began to bounce on Zuko’s dick, and every time her pussy would widen to accommodate his size. 

“Ughhh, Zukooo, you’re hitting all my sweet spots”

She was too focused on the pleasure to remember to say his fake name, and Jin was in no position to register what she said regardless. 

Zuko was starting to feel another wave of energy, and with that his confidence came back. With a smirk, he placed his hands on Ty Lee’s hips and began to meet her thrusts with his own.

“OH FUCK YES, JUST LIKE THAT!”

Ty Lee threw her head back with her tongue hanging out and half-lidded eyes staring at the ceiling. The euphoria she was feeling was unlike any of her other previous sexual encounters. She was on cloud nine right now, and she knew this was something she could become addicted to, and she did not mind at all.

Zuko was in the exact same state. As his cock hit her cervix and knocked on the entrance of her womb, he reflected on the fact that he was having his first time with two of the most beautiful women he has ever met. He’s gone from living on the streets scrounging around for food to living like a king in bed with two of his many concubines. The warmth and the sensations of her clenching around him was making him delirious. 

Zuko knew he was getting close. He took one of his hands and brushed his thumb across that special spot, and it became too much for Ty Lee. She fell over with her hands on his chest and began to kiss him once again. 

After a few more thrusts he let loose. As fluid amassed inside her, Ty Lee felt herself reach her peak as well. A white-hot explosion was the only way she could think to describe it, the orgasm being stronger than any she had felt previously. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh Zuko”

They rested in that same position for some time, taking comfort in each other. Ty Lee was about to fall asleep when Jin turned toward them and spoke up.

“Ca-can we go for another round?” she asked shyly.

Zuko didn’t hesitate. He got up and picked up Ty Lee and set them up so that Jin was on her back and Ty Lee was right on top of her. 

“Such a naughty position Zuk, UGHHH!”

Zuko didn’t let Ty Lee finish. He grabbed her by her pony tail and began to thrust into her from behind with tremendous force. The new angle his dick was penetrating her combined with the stimulation of her breasts and sex rubbing against Jin’s breasts and sex meant she would not last long. 

In another fiery orgasm she arched her back and curled her toes while screaming Zuko’s name for what had to be the 50th time. 

Zuko then turned to Jin. His adrenaline was keeping him going. After cumming three times already it was gonna take him a lot more to cum for a fourth time. 

He entered Jin and resumed that unyielding, fast, but gentle thrusting from before. She began to violently toss and turn her body. The pleasure was just too much to bear. It only took several more minutes before she reached a climax just as powerful as the one she had earlier. 

“LEE, LEE I LOVE YOUUUUU!”

That had done it for Zuko. He pulled out and began to shoot more and more of his seed all over their bodies. Even after cumming three times he still had plenty of love to give them. 

Once he finally finished, he witnessed a scene that almost made him cum again. Jin and Ty Lee were making out and licking his cum off of each other’s bodies. He finally collapsed on his back right in between them, gasping for air, his mind definitively having gone blank. 

Jin and Ty Lee snuggled up next to him and kissed his cheeks with their heads resting on his shoulders. Jin passed out and Ty Lee was about to but wanted to do one last thing before just to tease Zuko.

“You know ‘Lee’, I’m not the only one who came to Ba Sing Se with Azula.”

“What are you talking about?” Zuko replied in confusion. 

“Mai is here in the city too.”

“Wait… WHAT!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been quite some time since my first work. I've just been so busy getting ready with college and now that the semester has started I've been overwhelmed with work. BUT, I'm gonna try to make an effort to write more over the weekends. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed my second work. I first had the idea of writing works that are based off of fantastic fan arts I have seen (this work and my first work fall under that category). Nevertheless, I have decided to turn this into a full blown series. Please comment and provide as much feedback as possible. Anything is welcome so don't feel like you have to be polite. Also comment some ideas you might want to see in the future. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> The smut really occurs in the next chapter.


End file.
